Lucy Joins Phantom
by PumpkinKapoh
Summary: {Sorry for the non-creative title} Lucy had never met Natsu. There was no one to save her from Bora's ship... Well, not really. After meeting two people that are sent to kill her, Lucy's life is completley unpredictable. And will she ever be able to find her Prince Charming in her hell-hole of a guild? Rated T for Gajeel's potty mouth.
1. Chapter 1

•Lucy•  
"Juvia chan! Do you want to go on a jo-" I was cut off by Master Jose's voice echoing through the speakers that were placed throughout the room. "Lucy! Juvia! Gajeel! In my office, now!" I sighed. So much for that plan. Me and Juvia joined Gajeel on the path to the Master's office, and there was an eerie silence that seemed to surround us. "Do any of you guys have an idea of what Master Jose wants us for?" I asked, trying to break the silence. They both shrugged, and Juvia responded simply "Not really." The silence continued, until Gajeel spoke up. "Reminds you of when we met? Right?" I smiled. I remembered, all right.  
**-Flashback-**  
"Salamander-sama is really nice!" I giggled with a bunch of other girls.

"I know, right!" we giggled and talked some more, until he stepped up from his room

"SALAMANDER-SAMA!" we squealed. "You're so dreamy!" "You're so handsome!" girls squealed all around me. The squeals were cut off by a large crash that came from the deck of the ship.

"Bora. We have unfinished business." a tall man with with long spiky black hair announced, pointing a finger at him and giving him a death glare. It began pouring, startling many of the girls on the ship, who promptly began screaming at the weather change and strange man.

"Wait a second. Bora?" I wondered to myself.

"Master Jose wishes to... Speak with you." a woman with blue hair told Bora as she rose up from the water beside the yacht.

"Seriously? Trying to double cross Phantom? Yeah right. You couldn't possibly expect to get away alive." the man smirked. "So, as Jose's... _Messengers_, we are given the pleasure of delivering the punishment. The Master probably wouldn't care if we gave you the message before we handed you to him, so don't worry. If you don't learn your lesson from us, then you certainly will from him." he smirked again. "Hey, Juvia! Want to do the first blow?" he grinned and took a step back, already prepared for the fact that 'Juvia' would accept his offer.

"Juvia would not mind, Gajeel-kun." she replied, stepping forward. "Water lock!" she exclaimed. As she spoke, a large bubble of water surrounded Bora and suspended him midair, causing all of the girls to shriek in alarm.

"Salamander-sama!" they screamed, strecthing their arms out to the bubble hoping to release their idol.

"Shut up!" I exclaimed, finally fed up with their stupid fantasizing over an illegal slave smuggler. "He was trying to kidnap you all, so stop your pitiful attempts-which aren't going to do anything- to help Bora and shut up!" I shouted, whacking several of them with my whip. Gajeel raised an eyebrow.

"So one of you actually understands who this idiot is? 'Bout time." he crossed his arms and smirked at me before turning back around to face Bora and Juvia again. I frowned and put my hands on my hips.

"Who are these people, anyways? Acting like they wouldn't have been affected if they were in my shoes... Well, they might have been able to, but still! That guy shouldn't be so critical of others! ' 'Bout time'? Who does he think he is?" I fumed. However, as I put my hands on my hips, I accidentally jingled my keys, making Gajeel freeze up midway through the punch that he was about to give Bora.

"Keys? So you're the mage we're supposed to capture, huh?" Gajeel suddenly eyed me very carefully, as though I would run away any second.

"She _is_ blonde and she does have brown eyes." Juvia remarked. "It could very likely be her. Juvia doesn't think that there are many othe celestial mages with that appearance."

"Alright! Knockin' out two birds with one stone. Okay then." he grabbed Bora's neck and gripped it tightly until he passed out, then approached me, cornering me by the edge of the yacht.

"G-get away from me!" I whacked away his outstretched hand and glared at him.

"Ooh, fiesty!" he made this weird sort of chuckle that sounded sort of like 'Gihee!' and, against my will, manuevered me away from the edge and instead against a wall, where he pinned me with one of his hands while the other cupped my chin. Disgusting. "Just the way I like them."

"Gajeel. Remain true to the objective." Juvia scolded in a plain tone, whacking him with her umbrella handle. "Kill her and let's leave."


	2. Chapter 2

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER. APOLOGIES. PLEASE REVIEW. AND FOR THOSE FOUR THAT DID, THANK YOU! IT MOTIVATED ME TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP AS SOON AS I COULD! THANKS! PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN!**

* * *

•Lu-chan•

"Kill me?!" I exclaimed, hugging myself. "Why? Who sent you?"

"A request from a client." Juvia replied simply, and looked at Gajeel again. "Unless, of course… You want to do what we usually do, and…"

"And what?!" I demanded. "What are you going to do with me!"  
"Gajeel, shut her up." Juvia said after a moment, looking at me with slight distaste.

"Okay. Well, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Which one would you like?" he grinned cockily, a predatory glint in his eyes.

"E-easy way." I mumbled as I tried to back away as much as I could, forgetting that I was already pressed against a wall.

"Well then, there are two easy options: I can kis-I mean-shut you up however I please, or you can stay quiet." I noticed him twitch as he rushed to cover his slip up, but I ignored it.

"I'll stay quiet." I immediately replied, and I shut my mouth and watched the two mages with piqued interest.

•Gajeel-kun•

It sucks that she chose to shut herself up. Wait, what? … Good grief. I'm becoming a pervert like Totomaru. I glanced at Juvia, who was staring at me with her usual blank mask, but I had known her long enough to be able to decipher how she was really feeling.

"Gajeel-kun. What should we do? The choice is up to you." She told me, and I could tell that she already knew what I was going to say by how she had reached for her umbrella.

"Deny mission's orders." I turned to face the girl, whose brown eyes were now completely wide.

"You're what?"  
"Lettin' you live. Now come on, let's go. You're welcome, by the way. It prob'ly would've been easier to kill you." I reminded her, and she gave me a small smile, causing butterflies to fly around in my chest.

"Thank you, Gajeel." What was that? I wondered to myself as she turned to ask Juvia a question. How come one smile from that girl had that effect on me? I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. I needed to focus, and try to plane the best way to convince Jose to let her join Phantom. It definitely wasn't going to be easy…

•Normal•

By the next day, Gajeel and Juvia had managed into talking Jose into allowing Lucy to join. Lucy, surprisingly, was more than willing to join.

"I probably won't ever get a chance to join another guild, so it'd be a waste if I turned this offer down!" she had told them a few hours previous. She and Juvia were now talking, Juvia opening up slightly, and Lucy talking animatedly and gesturing wildly with her hands.

•Gajeel-kun•

I sighed and watched the blonde mage. Why was she different from the other girls at Phantom? There were some that had prettier hair, makeup, clothes… but I figured that it was probably the one with the prettiest face and figure. I quickly looked her body over, for the five-hundreth time that day, and frowned slightly as I saw Totomaru do the same. That pervert. I quickly decided that, if he didn't stop by the end of the day, I'd punch him. I growled another order of iron to a nearby waitress, who whimpered and ran away to fetch my order. I sighed, but quickly sucked in another breath as I saw the girl stand up from her seat across from Juvia and towards me.

"Hi, Gajeel-kun!" she beamed, sitting down on the seat next to me.  
"Don't… Call me that." I told her instinctively. "Just Gajeel. No 'sama'."

She nodded, and I wondered why so many other people were afraid of me, and she had been before, but now it seemed as though I was as scary as a butterfly to her.

"Aren't you scared of me?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

She shook her head. "No, not anymore. On the yacht, I was only afraid of what you'd do to me. You just don't come off as scary or mean to me. You seem more like the type that's misunderstood and doesn't know how to react kindly to other people. You're not mean." She smiled at me, and waved over the same waitress that I had ordered my iron from. "Excuse me, would you mind fetching me a cup of water if you get the chance? Oh, and by the way, I love your hair. It's like a model's." she told her, smiling. The waitress beamed and gave her a nod.

"Sure! I'll get it as soon as possible!" the waitress quickly jogged off, admiring her hair in a reflective surface as she walked back to the guild's kitchen.

"See? That's how you should talk to someone. Well, at least to girls, anyways."

"Oh." I nodded, and turned towards my iron, which had arrived a moment ago.

"It's easy!"

I just shrugged, and I looked at her again. "So, your name's Lucy."  
"And your's is Gajeel."

"…"

She laughed, sipping her crystal-clear water.

"Did you… Have a guild that you wanted to join before any of… _this_ happened?" I asked her, trying to make conversation.  
"I wanted to join Fairy Tail." She replied, a sad smile working its way onto her face. "But I guess that won't be happening now."

"I'm sorry." I told her. "You can quit, go join Fairy Tail! Go! Do what you want to do!"

"Nah, I'm good. Besides, you and Juvia aren't at Fairy Tail, and I don't want to be stuck with a bunch of people I don't know without a familiar face by my side." She shrugged. "Besides, Phantom's actually pretty cool. It isn't exactly all that bad, except for the occasional curse word, and rude comment, but that probably happens at every guild, not just Phantom."

I smiled at her, and she grinned.

"Lucy-chan!" Juvia called out. "Would you like to go swimming? Juvia knows of a nearby pool that we could use."

"Sure!" she shouted to Juvia before turning to face me again. "See you later, Gajeel!" she hopped off her stool to go join Juvia, who was already at the guild's doors.

I watched the two leave the guild, and as soon as the doors closed, wolf whistles seemed to come from all directions.

"Did you see that new chick? She's _hot_!" A guy called out.

"Seriously! Did you see her rack?!"

"Okay, I'm going to ask her out once she comes back."

"She's sooooo pretty…"

"She's gorgeous!"

"My heart is officially stolen by that girl!"

Gajeel found himself getting more and more irritated at each comment, but he didn't actually become angry until he heard Totomaru speak.

"Hey, Sol! Y'know how I said that I wouldn't want to be stuck in a closet with _anyone_? Well, I changed my mind! I'd like a few hours stuck with Miss Lucy. I'd love to make her mine." He grinned pervertishly as he imagined very, very naughty things. That was enough to make me kill him.

"Shut. The fuck. Up." I mumbled.

"Hey, you say something, Gajeel?" Totomaru asked me.

"I said…" the entire guild quieted down, ears straining to hear what I was about to say. "Shut the fuck up!" and with that, I gave all of the guys who had said something about Lucy a proper beating. Eventually satisfied, I sat back down in my seat, munching on a new piece of iron. 'That should teach them a lesson,' I thought to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone! Your support is much appreciated. Sorry for not updating sooner! Also, please review with what couple I should use. Or maybe a love triangle? Anyways, please review!**

* * *

•Lucy•

"This is really nice!" I grinned at Juvia-chan, who was calmly floating in the pool.

"Yes, it is." she nodded, and I could detect a slight smile on her face. Now that she was happy, I figured that it was probably the best time to ask her a question.

"Hey, Juvia-chan? Why does it always rain near you?"

Thunder boomed, and I started to regret asking her. "Why does it rain? Juiva is the rain woman. Where Juvia goes, rain goes. Drip. Drip. Drop." I saw the sadness on her face, and tried to cheer her up.

"Well, the rain is very nice sometimes! Like it helps the flowers grow, and it makes things look really pretty and give lots of depth to a place!"

"Juvia... Does not understand." she told me, but lightening up a little.

"Liek if it always rains on a certain town, then it tells you that there's something special about it! It gives emotion and drama and suspense that sun-filled vilalges wouldn't have! And without rain, it'd be a real pain to water flowers, plants, and trees! Plus, a dramatic kiss in the rain is always super romantic!" I winked at Juvia, and she sweatdropped.

"Right. Romantic. Of course." she raised an eyebrow at me but slid deeper into the water.

I laughed. "Don't you have any crushes?"

"No."

"None? Not even fictional characters or something?"

"None."

I grinned at her. "Then do you know what that means? It's time to get you a guy! No more laughing at me when I say things are romantic! You'll see things my way soon enough! Now come on! Right now, we are going on a boyfriend hunt!"

"A boyfriend... Hunt?"

"That's right!" I laughed at my friend. She had her head in the sand when it came to things like boys and love. I pulled myself over the edge of the water and dried myself off. Slipping on my cover-up, I gestured for Juvia to join me. "Do you want to come with me to choose, or should I just choose one for you?"

"Juvia will come! Juvia will come!" She exclaimed, obviously frightened of what kind of boy I would choose for her.

"Alright! Let's go!" and with that, we headed off to the first guild on the list, hoping to stay inconspicuous. We pulled our hoods over our heads, quietly sneaking into our rival guild: Fairy Tail.


End file.
